John, you had a daugher, remember?
by requiredmalfunction
Summary: Hermiona w dniu pogrzebu dowiaduje się, że jej ojciec to nie jest osoba z którą spędziła ostatnie lata swojego życia. Postanowiła odnaleźć swojego biologicznego ojca, by dowiedzieć się co tak naprawdę się stało. Podczas gdy jej prawdziwy ojciec, nic o niej nie wie a właśnie ze swoją przyszłą żoną planuje ślub.


Witajcie, jakiś czas temu na innym koncie opublikowałam to krótkie opowiadanie, jednak usunęłam sie. Teraz się przemogłam, poprawiłam je i jeszcze oraz publikuję tutaj. Pozdrawiam.

* * *

Przytulny dom Grangerów żył sobie spokojnym, leniwym tokiem. Pan Granger w dzień jak co dzień, wychodził wcześnie rano a pani Granger dużo później - zazwyczaj gdy jej mąż wracał. Zaś latorośl większość czasu spędzała ze swoim rudowłosym kotem Krzywołapem, wygrzewając się w ciepłym słońcu. I tak mijały zazwyczaj mijały im wakacje. Jednakże podczas zeszłorocznych wakacji stan zdrowia pani Granger znacznie się pogorszył. Mizerniała w oczach, nie mogła zrobić najprostszej rzeczy jak utrzymanie długopisu w dłoni. Pan Granger przejął na siebie klientów żony, przez co rzadko bywał w domu. Rolę opiekuna przejęła Hermiona, spędzając większość czasu przy łóżku mamy, czytając jej baśnie braci Beedle. Może i jej matka była mugolką, ale uwielbiała wszystkie rzeczy ze świata magii. Rok w rok, gdy Hermiona wracała do domu, pierwsze dni spędzały na opowiadaniu sobie historii z magicznego świata. Niestety, pod koniec ostatniej klasy Hermiony, jej mamie się pogorszyło. Dwa tygodnie po Bitwie o Hogwart, Jean Granger zmarła. Ceremonia odbyta w St. Elisabeth była skromna, zaprosili tylko najbliższe osoby. Oczywiste było, że na niej pojawiła się większość mugolska - dziwnie było patrzeć na ludzi których Hermiona w życiu na oczy nie widziała - ale jednak są to minusy przebywania w Hogwarcie przez tyle miesięcy, z dala od mugolskiej rodziny. Tymbardziej jeszcze dziwniejsze było podejrzane zachowanie wujka Grega, inspektora Nowego Scotland Yardu - mężczyzna w średnim wieku nie powinien trząść portkami stojąc przed nastolatką o głowę niższą od niego. Jeszcze dziwniejszy był list który jej wręczył, zaadresowany do niej od jej matki.

Siedemnastolatka westchnęła głośno. Powinna zachować trzeźwość umysłu. Zachowała się jak nieodpowiedzialna gówniara. Ledwo pochowali jej mamę, a ona taki numer zrobiła własnemu... ojczymu. Usiadła na krawężniku, obok kładąc swoją ozdobioną w koraliki torebkę. Przez chwilę zdawało jej się, że rząd równie ułożonych książek z zakresu eliksirów który spakowała jakiś miesiąc temu przewrócił się i rozwalił cynowy kociołek. Ale zdawać się jej mogło, sprawdzi dopiero w bezpiecznym miejscu co zaszło w środku. Różdżkę schowała do specjalnej kieszeni w spodniach, by jej nie zgubić. Było południe, a ona nie miała ze sobą żadnych potrzebnych wiadomości. Oczywiście, siłą wyciągnęła od ojczyma Adama informacje o swoim prawdziwym ojcu. Raczej strzępki informacji. Zawsze to coś.

\- Baker Street, John Watson- mruknęła pod nosem, próbując gorączkowo przypomnieć sobie gdzie znajduje się ta ulica. Jednak przebywanie bardzo dużej ilości czasu poza Londynem spowodowało u niej zanik pamięci dotyczącej Londynu, co nie spodobało się Hermionie. Odnotowała sobie by w wolnej chwili przejrzeć mapę Londynu od deski do deski. Z plecaka wyciągnęła gruby sweter który kupiła jej kiedyś mama i zakładając go, wręcz siłowała się ze swoimi włosami. Pociągnęła nosem i oparłszy się o barierkę, skupiła się na przypomnieniu sobie tego głupiego adresu. Jak była malutka, mieszkał tam jej dziadek, ale on już niestety nie żyje. Jest tam też stara księgarnia, ale wątpiła by w niedzielę była otwarta. Klasnęła dłońmi, nagle przypominając sobie ważną rzecz. Na Baker Street mieszka stary pan White, który pomagał kiedyś _ojcu_ przy samochodzie. Może on pomoże mi z adresem, pomyślała. Otrzepała się, po czym ruszyła na południe. Musi jej się udać, jest inteligentną dziewczyną, pomagała w szukaniu tych przeklętych horkruksów, przetrwała tortury Belli, więc dlaczego nie udałoby jej się znaleźć jej prawdziwego ojca? Wstając, skręciła w najbliższą uliczkę, rozejrzała się ostrożnie po czym machnęła wyciągniętą przed chwilą różdżką. Równe dwie minuty później pojawił się wściekle fioletowy autobus ze Stanem uwieszonym przy drzwiach.

-Dzień dobry! Witaj w Błędnym Rycerzu, czarodziejskim środku komunikacji! Jaki kierunek?- powiedział życzliwie, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. Od czasu pokonania Voldemorta transport Stana przyspieszył, dzięki czemu zarabiał lepiej i szybciej, nie martwiąc się już o niezapłacony czynsz. Hermiona odwzajemniła uśmiech, wspinając się po schodach. Usiadła na pierwszym lepszym krześle, jednak z dala od łysiejącej starej czarownicy kulącej się po lewej stronie autobusu.

\- Gdzieś nieopodal Baker Street.

Stan, zaprzestając teoretycznie miłej rozmowy, zawołał do Erniego, więc ruszyli od razu i prawdopodobnie z pełną prędkością. Granger bądź co bądź musiała się przytrzymać wystającej ze ściany rury, zaś krzesełko zablokowała nogą. Podróż nie trwała długo, jechała najwyżej pięć minut, co przyjęła z ulgą - gdyby jechała choć minutę dłużej Stan musiałby sprzątać jej ostatni na wpół strawiony posiłek.

\- Uliczka przy Baker Street, panno Granger- mruknął konduktor, niezadowolony ze zbyt krótkiej podróży. Hermiona wcisnęła mu cztery sykle, po czym wyskoczyła z autobusu. Faktycznie, wylądowała w uliczce przy starej kwiaciarni na Baker Street. Otrzepała się z niewidzialnego kurzu, po czym ruszyła przed siebie. Baker Street wyglądała tak jak zwykła ulica, lecz podświadomie wyczuwała różnicę. Za czasów jej dzieciństwa, ta ulica była pełna dzieciaków, staruszków siedzących w pobliskiej kafejce, dorosłych spieszących się do pracy. Zza życia dziadka Charlesa, dziewczyna spędzała tu mnóstwo czasu, znała prawie wszystkich sąsiadów. Zaś teraz ulicę zastawiały samochody, a pobliskie dzieciaki siedziały na schodkach bądź grały w piłkę na pobliskim placu zabaw. W miejscu kafejki powstał...sama nie wiedziała nawet co to jest. Wyglądało to jak bar kanapkowy. Pierwszy raz widziała coś takiego. Ale siedziało tam dużo osób, więc może jest to coś ciekawego. Jednak to nie był to czas by przypominać sobie przeszłość. Młoda dziewczyna ruszyła przed siebie, gapiąc się na lewą stronę Baker Street. Dziwne, jeden z budynków owiniętych był folią oraz zaklejony żółtą taśmą POLICJA, NIE PRZECHODZIĆ. Ciekawe, co tu się stało? Może coś tutaj wybuchło? Czytała, że ostatnio doszło do wycieku gazu, ale nie mogła sobie przypomnieć ulicy. Pewnie to tu. Ruszyła dalej, starają nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. Buty na płaskiej platformie niemiłosiernie klapały, powoli działając Hermionie na nerwach.

W końcu trafiła pod 112, gdzie mieszkał pan White. Hermiona wzięła głęboki wdech, po czym nacisnęła guzik na domofonie. Raz. Drugi. Trzeci. Już miała zadzwonić czwarty raz, gdy zaspany głos z parteru zwrócił jej uwagę.

\- Dziecko, czego ty chcesz?- zapytał niski męski głos, który po chwili okazał się nie być panem White. Był to mężczyzna o okrągłej twarzy oraz drugim podbródku. Palił on cygaro, przez co jego twarz okalał dym. Na pewno nie był panem Jimem White.

\- Dzień dobry - zaczęła grzecznie, mimowolnie lekko się schylając - Jestem Hermiona, szukam pana Jima White'a. Jest przyjacielem mojego ojczyma...

\- Dziecko, Jimmy nie żyje od czterech miesięcy. Jakiś świr przyszedł do niego, wyzywając od ścierwa a jak wyszedł, Jimmy leżał martwy. Jak dobrze, że wtedy złapała mnie ta pieprzona przepuklina, musiałem leżeć w szpitalu i czekać na operację. Oprócz mnie nikt nie przeżył, dzięki Bogu że ten morderca został złapany. Nie czytałaś o tym, panienko? Było to w The Times!

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się blado, po czym skinęła głową. Wyjaśniła mu problem, z którym przyszła. Sympatyczny staruszek, Jack, jeśli dobrze zapamiętała, wskazał jej drogę do pobliskiej biblioteki, by porozmawiała z niejaką Leslie, córką Jima. Znajdowała się ona na ulicy obok, więc udało jej się trafić tam po chwili. Budynek nie zwracał na siebie uwagę - był skromny, jasnobrązowy, pokryty przeróżnym graffiti.

Wchodząc, Hermiona podświadomie zaczęła porównywać tą mugolską bibliotekę z tą w Hogwarcie. Po pierwsze, ta była malutka, jednak pełna takiej jakby... przytulności? Była pomalowana w kolorach brązu, wokół panował lekki półmrok.. W rogu przysypiała stara bibliotekarka, zaś jej młodsza wersja latała pomiędzy półkami, odkładając niektóre tomiszcza.

Gdy tylko Hermiona zamknęła drzwi, młodsza bibliotekarka natychmiast wychyliła się zza drzwi, z niepewnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Podchodząc odłożyła wszystkie książki na biurko starszej.

\- Cześć- powiedziała, przekręcając lekko głowę - Pomóc Ci w czymś?- zapytała, gdy Hermiona wyszła z przedsionka.

\- Jesteś Leslie White?

Młodsza bibliotekarka skinęła głową. Leslie była wysoką, ciemnowłosą kobietą w wieku około trzydziestu lat. Wokół jej brązowych oczu zaczęły pojawiać się pierwsze zmarszczki, dodając jej uroku. Podniosła brew, gdy Hermiona próbowała ułożyć zdanie.

\- Przepraszam, już mówię. Jestem Hermiona Granger, pani tata, pan Jim przyjaźnił się...- zaczęła na początku, jednak gdy zobaczyła początki łez w oczach starszej kobiety, zatrzymała się - Chodzi mi o to, że poszukuję Johna Watsona...czy wie pani może gdzie go znajdę?- zapytała, szybko przechodząc na inny temat. Leslie z wdzięcznością w oczach odwróciła się do tyłu, machając na nią dłonią, by szła za nią. Razem przeszły prawie całą bibliotekę, by podejść do nieco zakurzonego komputera. Mugolka włączyła go.

\- Poczekaj, zrobię herbatę. Chcesz też?- zapytała, ściągając książki z biurka. Przetarła monitor kawałkiem rękawa, po czym ruszyła na małe zaplecze. Hermiona w tym czasie szybko rozejrzała się po otoczeniu. Starsza bibliotekarka pochrapywała cicho, więc dwudziestolatka szybko wyciągnęła różdżkę i cicho rzuciła _chłoszczyść._ Zrobiło się nieco czyściej, ale nie na tyle by się zorientowała.

-Słuchaj, wiem że między tobą a Adamem się pogorszyło, ale wiesz on ...- zaczęła Leslie, trzymając dwie filiżanki herbaty. Widać był z daleka, że jej dłonie się trzęsą. Hermiona pomogła jej, biorąc jedną z filiżanek.- umm, dzięki. Cukier się nam skończył, Margaret miała kupić, ale jej alzheimer powoli postępuje. Wracając, wiesz jaki Adam jest, nie pozwalał Sharon wspominać przeszłości, nie po tym co zrobiła...No cóż, nie moja rodzina, nie moje brudy. Sama się o tym przekonasz. Adam zadzwonił do mnie jak tylko się ulotniłaś przed okno. Zadziwiłaś mnie, nie wiedziałam że zrobisz takie przedstawienie. Gdzie ta spokojna, logiczna Hermiona, która upominała mnie na temat przeklinania jak miała dwanaście lat?- zapytała z delikatnym śmiechem, patrząc spod grzywki na nią. W tym momencie Hermiona żałowała, że nie zna tej kobiety tak dobrze jak ona nią. Nie była nawet w stanie przypomnieć sobie tej sytuacji, do tego ta kobieta!

\- Nienawidzę, jak ludzie których kocham okłamują mnie i mówią, że było to dla mojego dobra. Człowiek, z którym żyłam, któremu ufałam, okazał się nie być tym za kogo się podawał. Ja...och, wiem że to bardzo do mnie nie podobne. Stara Hermiona siedziałaby przez kilka godzin, logicznie wszystko ze sobą łącząc. Ale to co zaszło w mojej szkole...całkowicie zmienia ludzi. Ja chcę poznać mojego biologicznego ojca i sama zdecydować czy mój fałszywy ojciec miał rację. Czy pomożesz mi? Praktycznie nic o nim nie wiem - Powiedziała spokojnie Hermiona, obracając małą filiżanką palcami.

Już sobie to wyobrażała, jakby zareagowali jej przyjaciele na taką nowinkę. Ron dostały ataku szału, gdyby się dowiedział jak nieodpowiedzialnie się zachowała. Zaś Harry życzliwie powiedziałby coś, co ją by podniosło na duchu, a Rona zezłościło jeszcze bardziej. Ale pomimo tego, byliby z nią, nie okłamywali, tak jak zrobiła to jej matka i ojczym. Wewnątrz niej, pomalutku pojawiła się mała iskierka, która pewnie urośnie. Teraz jest malutka, ale czuła jak ogrzewa jej serce. Pomimo tego, że nie pamiętała Leslie z dzieciństwa, czuła że kobieta zna ją dobrze. Uśmiechnęła się, gdy White zaczęła jej opowiadać jak to o mało co Jean nie zabiła tasakiem Adama, gdy okazało się że ten chce jechać do Afganistanu. Po kilku minutach, dwie kobiety dostrzegły, że monitor od komputera się załączył. To rzeczywiście grat, pomyślała Hermiona, patrząc na ekran.

\- Wybacz, kupiliśmy go z datków czytelników. Margaret miała dość szukania kart w szufladach - uśmiechnęła się delikatnie- ale wracając do twojego ojca. John Watson. Cóż, to dobry człowiek który ma dość szalonego przyjaciela. Na pewno go poznasz. Sam nazywa siebie inteligentnym socjopatą. Mnie się nie pytaj, dla mnie to psychopata którego powinni już dawno zamknąć w wariatkowie. Zobacz, twój ojciec prowadzi bloga na temat zagadek kryminalnych, które oni rozwiązują. Już mam, to on- wskazała pomalowanym na pomarańczowo paznokciem na ekran.

Hermiona musiała zmrużyć oczy, by zobaczyć coś na tym zniszczonym ekranie. Fotografia przedstawiała starszego pana, koło czterdziestki. Było komputerowo przerobione w kolorach szarości. Miał miły, delikatny uśmiech a wokół oczu delikatne zmarszczki. Siedemnastolatka uśmiechnęła się, dostrzegając podobieństwa między nimi.

\- Widzisz? Mieszka na 221B Baker Street. To na końcu ulicy, tuż przy sklepie. Tylko uważaj, współlokator jest dziwny ale dasz sobie z nim radę. Moja rada: nie słuchaj jego paplaniny - Leslie zachichotała, jakby powiedziała coś zabawnego. Hermiona podniosła jedną brew do góry, ale nie skomentowała jej.

Po godzinie cichej i spokojnej rozmowy, brązowooka wyszła z biblioteki, machając na pożegnanie Leslie. Starsza od niej bibliotekarka odmachiwała jej, opierając się o futrynę. Po chwili musiała jednak zająć się nadchodzącym dzieckiem z matką, którzy kierowali się w stronę biblioteki.

Idąc szybkim krokiem, mijała napotkanych ludzi. Szła z myślą, że uda jej się złapać ojca. Z każdym krokiem jej uśmiech stawał się coraz szerszy. Po drodze zastanawiała się jaki on jest. Dlaczego jej rodzice się rozstali, jeśli według Leslie, John był dobrym człowiekiem? Dlaczego?. Po cichu błagała, żeby jej się udało go znaleźć. W lewej dłoni trzymała lekko pogniecioną kartkę z wydrukowanym zdjęciem Johna.

Nagle na twarzy poczuła coś mokrego. Jedna kropla, dwie krople, aż w ciągu następnej chwili zaczęło lać jak z cebra. Jeszcze jakieś trzysta metrów dzieliło ją od miejsca w którym może pozna swojego biologicznego ojca.

\- Dwieście dwadzieścia jeden be - przeczytała, ściągając mokre włosy do tyłu. Strzepnęła wodę z ręki, po czym nacisnęła dzwonek. Dwa razy.

Jedno bicie serca

Drugie bicie serca

Trzecie bicie serca

Gdy nikt nie otworzył drzwi. Hermiona podświadomie zawiodła się. Miała choć znikomą nadzieję, że jej się uda poznać Johna Watsona. Powoli jej ręka opadała w dół, jakby się poddawała. Gdy opadła, jej druga dłoń nieświadomie wypuściła zdjęcie. Odruchowo rzuciła się po zdjęcie, wycierając je z brudu.

 _Hola, hola!_ , pomyślała Hermiona, _przecież może być teraz w pracy!_

Postanowiła poczekać na niego. Wkleiła się w wąski kawałek budynku gdzie deszcz jeszcze nie sięgał i postanowiła czekać.

\- Pani Hudson, czy Molly mi trupa podwiozła i nie zadzwoniła?- czyjś głęboki, niski głos wybudził ją z półsnu. Zaskoczona spadła z małego podwyższenia, wpadając na tego który ją obudził. Niestety na jej wysokości oczu dostrzegła tylko ciemnoniebieski płaszcz z czerwonymi nitkami. Gdy spojrzała do góry, nie ujrzała swojego biologicznego ojca. Mężczyzna który ją obudził, mógł mieć niewiele mniej niż trzydzieści lat. Miał alabastrową skórę, czarne gęste włosy poskręcane w loczki i zimne, jasne oczy. Przełknęła głośno ślinę, po czym gwałtownie się wyprostowała.

\- Jestem przytomna, proszę pana. Jest pan koronerem?- zapytała z ciekawości, wiążąc mokre włosy z tyłu. Czuła, że całe ubranie ma mokre, ale chwilowo mało ją to obchodziło.

Nieznajomy podniósł grubą brew, jakby się zastanawiał nad odpowiedzią. Błądził oczami po jej postaci, co chwile gdzieś się zatrzymując.

\- Chodź się ogrzać, pani Hudson pewnie coś ci ugotuje- mruknął, kluczem otwierając drzwi.

Jeśli on tu mieszka, musi być tym dziwnym współlokatorem Johna, pomyślała. Jednak pomimo wewnętrznego niepokoju, który mówił jej aby nie wchodziła z nieznajomym do domu, ciekawość była silniejsza. Podniosła torebkę z ziemi, po czym weszła do środka.

Gdyby się rozejrzała się po okolicy przed wejściem do budynku, dostrzegłaby niską postać w długim brązowym płaszczu schowaną pod wielkim parasolem tego samego koloru. Gdy tylko dziewczyna weszła do środka, ciche pyknięcie wydobyło się z jego kieszeni. Tajemnicza postać spojrzała na wyświetlacz swojego telefonu.

 **Daj mi 1h. SH**

 *****

Pani Hudson okazała się starszą panią, przed sześćdziesiątką. I była też wielką gadułą z wadliwym aparatem słuchowym, jak się okazało później. Albo słuchała tylko tego co chciała. Podczas gdy nieznajomy sprzed drzwi prawie wbiegł na piętro, trzaskając drzwiami, Hermiona została "porwana" przez kobietę. Miała ona krótkie brązowe włosy, pomarszczoną twarz oraz duży uśmiech przyklejony do twarzy. Rozebrała Hermionę prawie do naga, dając jej nowe ubranie zupełnie nie w stulu Hermiony. Hermiona próbowała przekonać ją, że ma własne ubrania, lecz to na nic. Zabrała nawet jej różdżkę myśląc że to jakiś kawałek drewna, przez co czuła się bezbronna. Hermiona postawiła sobie za punkt hunoru, w chwili gdy jej nie będzie, odzyskać straconą różdzkę, dodatkowo modląc się w duszy, by pani Hudson jej nie złamała. Staruszka wydawała się nie słyszeć jej uwag. Udało się Hermionie wybronić torebkę przed wścibskimi dłońmi kobiety. Strach pomyśleć gdyby przez pomyłkę mugolka wyciągnęła portret Blacka. Jej średni wzrost i mała masa ciała spowodowały, że prawie ginęła w hipisowskim ubraniu pani Hudson. Na szczęście nie musiała zdejmować bielizny. Gdy pani Hudson wróciła z przedpokoju, nałożyła jej porcję ciepłego gulaszu, po drodze wiążąc jej włosy w ciasny warkocz. Warto też dodać, że podczas wyżej wymienionych czynności, staruszka cały czas mówiła! I to o byle czym, jak przekupa na targu. Tematy były różne, i zazwyczaj to ona sama sobie odpowiadała, zaś Granger tylko coś wtrącała.

\- Właśnie, dziecko co Ty robiłaś pod drzwiami? Nasz dzwonek nie działa, a specjaliści od tego dopiero jutro przyjadą. Trzeba było pukać! - powiedziała, wycierając talerze - Mogłaś się przeziębić, ale no cóż. Dobrze że Sherlock wrócił. SHERLOCK, KOLACJA! - ryknęła na koniec, kładąc przy wolnym krześle talerz z jedzeniem. Sama usiadła po lewej stronie siedemnastolatki.

Z góry można było usłyszeć ciężkie, szybkie kroki Sherlocka, który prawie zbiegł ze schodów. W następnej chwili pojawił się niczym wielkie widmo z tą swoją jasną cerą i czarnymi włosami. Hermiona zauważyła, że się przebrał - miał na sobie zwykłą koszulkę i długie jeansy i do tego niebieski szlafrok. Podchodząc, gapił sie w ekran smartfona. Usiadłszy, lewą ręką grzebał coś w telefonie, zaś prawą jadł danie. Hermiona nawet nie starała się nawiązać rozmowy, widać było to po minie Sherlocka. Pani Hudson w szoku, stała za Hermioną, nadal trzymając włosy dziewczyny w górze. Sherlock sam zszedł na kolację, naprawdę rzadki widok.

Kiedy wszyscy zjedli, staruszka, nadal w szoku, zabrała naczynia, Sherlock zaś zamknął się na piętrze, gdzie okazało się że ma mieszkanie. A wszystko to Hermiona dowiedziała się, nie pytając o nic. Hermiona czuła wdzięczność do tej kruchej istoty, że jej się nie pozbyła. Jednakże musiała poprosić ją o kontakt do rodzica, by poinformować że chwilę tu pobędzie. Odchodząc, trzymając w dłoni fałszywy numer do opiekuna Hermiony, pani Hudson wskazała jej jedyny wolny pokój, znajdujący się w mieszkaniu Sherlocka. Bądź co bądź, dochodziła dwudziesta druga. Zaś pani Hudson zaczęła szykować się do snu, tłumacząc się słabym zdrowiem. podświadomie siedemnastolatka wyczuła, że staruszka próbuje zmusić ją do rozmowy z mężczyzną. Gdy staruszka schowała się w swoim pokoju, najszybciej jak umiała wyciągnęła nowe suche ubrania z torebki a te od pani Hudson ze wstrętem odrzuciła do kosza na pranie.

Wchodząc po schodach, czuła jak każdy schodem skrzypi pod jej nogą. Jednak ona się tym nie przejmowała. Z góry dobiegał piękny odgłos skrzypiec. Zatrzymując się na przedostatnim schodku, oparła się o ścianę, głowę wznosząc do góry. Muzyka wydobywająca się spod skrzypiec uspokajała ją, lekko wspierała. Ostatni raz, kiedy słyszała coś takiego, było w podstawówce, na szkolnej wycieczce do opery. Grał tam skrzypek oraz dwie panie na wiolonczeli. Po tym przedstawieniu, Hermiona zapragnęła grać na skrzypcach. Niestety w realizacji tego pomysłu przeszkodził list z Hogwartu. Ciemnowłosa uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. _Ciekawe, co by było, gdybym nigdy nie poznała magii,_ pomyślała gapiąc się w sufit.

\- Wejdź na górę, dziecko - szepnęła pani Hudson, nie wiadomo kiedy pojawiając się obok niej i wciskając jej do rąk misternie robioną tacę z dzbankiem herbaty oraz dwoma kubkami i cukrem. Dodatkowo szturchnęła ją biodrem i puściła oczko. Dziewczyna spojrzała na nią dziwnie, jednak nic nie powiedziała. Wspiąwszy się na ostatni schodek, muzyka przyspieszyła, przywodząc jej namyśl nowoczesną wersję rytmu do walca. Gdy biodrem otworzyła drzwi, jej oczom ukazał się nieco zapuszczony pokój, z dużą ilością książek, do tego dostrzegła kilka laptopów, laboratoryjne próbówki a nawet mnóstwo papierów przyklejonych na ścianie. A wielka żółta uśmiechnięta buźka namalowana sprayem sprawiała, że pokój wydawał jej się sympatyczny. O ile jest możliwe rzeczy martwe mogą być sympatyczne... Dziewczyna nawet nie zauważyła, że czarnowłosy skończył grać.

\- Co tu robisz? - zapytał, chowając instrument do futerału. Położyła tacę na najbliższym stoliku, który nie był zagracony, po czym usiadła na fotelu naprzeciwko niego. On zaś oparł się o parapet, bokiem do okna, by mieć dobry podgląd na to co się dzieje w mieszkaniu oraz na dworze. Kątem oka dostrzegł postać stojącą pod parasolem, czekającą na jego ruch.

\- Pani Hudson mnie tu przysłała...

\- Nie o to mi chodzi. Nie stałaś pod drzwiami tylko po to, by się schować przed deszczem. Masz powygryzane skórki przy paznokciach, sytuacja nerwowa lub uzależnienie, twój makijaż zrobił z ciebie ludzkich rozmiarów pandę, płakałaś, ale dawno bo makijaż już wysechł. Widziałem jak latasz po Baker Street a potem ukryłaś się w tej bibliotece. Do tego w lewej dłoni miałaś zdjęcie Johna. Nie trzymałaś tego zdjęcia po nic. Pogniecione do tego ubrudzone i zwilgotniałe. Dzwoniłaś i dzwoniłaś, w twojej kieszeni dostrzegłem różdżkę, więc mogłaś się ochronić przed deszczem, ale jednak tego nie zrobiłaś, również mogłaś wejść do sklepu obok, ale tego też nie zrobiłaś. Zależało Ci się z nim spotkać. Ktoś ważny, nie kochanka - John nie ma odwagi do zrobienia tego. Zwłaszcza gdy jest z Mary. Po twoich ubraniach widzę, że pochodzisz z średniozamożnej rodziny, prawdopodobnie dentyści albo osoby dbające o zęby. Nawet ten zapach... Twój sweter jeszcze był mokry, więc zgaduję że czekałaś jakieś trzy, cztery godziny zanim zasnęłaś. Obstawiam kłótnię z rodzicami, albo zdradę jednego z nich. Jednak zdrada rodzica jest nieco dziwna, co ciągnie mnie do przekonania, że doszło do rozłamu w rodzinie. Więc dlaczego trzymałaś zdjęcie Johna w dłoni? Jest twoim przyjacielem albo kim? Ojcem? Dostrzegam pewne podobieństwa, ale wykluczam ten fakt. Jeśli wyeliminujesz niemożliwe, reszta musi być prawdą. John by mi powiedział że ma szesnastoletnią córkę...Chyba, że sam o tym nie wie.- Sherlock się rozpędził, jego słowa szły jak strzała, nie patrząc na nią.

\- Mam siedemnaście lat. Ja też o tym nie wiedziałam, dowiedziałam się po pogrzebie mamy, z jej listu. List! - zawołała, nagle zrywając się z miejsca. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że czarnowłosy trzyma w dłoni lekko przemoczony przemoczony list jej mamy. Zaczęła skakać wokół niego jak małe dziecko, ale mężczyzna podniósł rękę wyżej, dodatkowo drapiąc się po głowie _jej różdżką?!_

\- _Domyślam się co sobie teraz myślisz..._ Doprawdy, jak człowiek może się zastanawiać co myśli druga osoba? To nielogiczne, każda osoba może inaczej odebrać ten list. Cóż, biorąc pod uwagę ten dokument, twoja matka nie spodziewała się, że uciekniesz z domu poszukując Johna. A może się mylę? Może zrobiłaś to specjalnie? Co spowodowało, że nie zachowałaś się tak, jak twoja matka by uznała?

\- Hej! to prywatny list! I oddaj moją własność! - wydarła się, natychmiast ruszając w stronę złodzieja i gwałciciela prywatności, jednak zamarła gdy czarnowłosy skierował różdżkę w jej stronę. Nie, to nie możliwe aby on wiedział do czego się to służy! Albo może wie?

\- Prywatność możesz mieć tylko swoim domu. Teraz jesteś w moim mieszkaniu, mogę zrobić wszystko, zawsze mogę cię wkopać we włamanie!

\- Jakie włamanie! Sam mnie tu zaprosiłeś, gospodarzu od siedmiu boleści!

\- Jaki gospodarz?! To dom pani Hudson! A dokładnie rzecz biorąc mieszkanie.

\- Aghr! Uparty bardziej niż Ron! Oddaj mi moje rzeczy, to moja prywatność!

\- Jeśli tak, to dlaczego nie trzymałaś różdżki przy sobie?- nagle telefon Sherlocka zapiukał, skupiając uwagę właściciela na sobie - Pani Hudson! Wychodzę! Wrócę późno! - wrzasnął, zrywając się z siedzenia, i jakby nigdy nic schował rzeczy Hermiony do wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza który założył w drodze. Zaskoczona Hermiona stała na środku pokoju, stojąc jak sparaliżowana takim obrotem zdarzeń. To nie tak miało wyglądać. Jeszcze chwilę i udałoby jej się odzyskać rzeczy.


End file.
